El Hobbit, una nueva versión
by Noldolante
Summary: Ya todos conocen la historia del Hobbit, ese personaje que poca importancia tienen ante la grandiosa Mary Sue, aquí tenemos su versión de la historia.


**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Tolkien, exceptuando alguno que otro participante en esto, cualquier coincidencia con la realidad o la ficción es desafortunada coincidencia.

**_Advertencia por posible spoiler._**

**El Hobbit, una nueva versión.**

Finalmente Legolas encontró el amor en los brazos de una hermosa y dulce elfa que conoció en Tol Eressea, iba a proponerle matrimonio lo que sería un hecho lleno de felicidad para todos, ¿para todos? No, no para todos, para Mary Sue era un hecho de desgracia infinita y por ello ser evitado a toda costa.

Decidió que con el giratiempos que le robó a Mary Sue del fandom de Harry Potter, volvería al pasado para conquistar al príncipe del Bosque Negro, pero necesitaría de un plan maligno para hacerse con el afecto del elfo.

Llamó a una junta de Mary Sues de diferentes fandoms para discutir la mejor estrategia para conquistar a su amory vinieron Mary sues de todas partes, del fandom de Inuyasha, de Naruto, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Narnia, hasta del fandom de Los Miserables porque no faltaba quien quisiera ligarse a Jean Valjean, pero del de Harry Potter no, porque la Mary Sue de allá estaba furiosa por el robo de su giratiempos que tuvo robárselo a su vez a Hermione, matando a "la máldita perra", según se oyeron los rumores.

Bueno, lo mejor que pudo idear el grupo de Mary Sues fue que la mejor estrategia era darle celos a Legolas y para ello tendría que buscar un personaje del sexo masculino que pudiera rivalizar con el elfo, pero que concuerde con el tiempo en que se desarrollaría su historia.

-No hay problema -dijo satisfecha.

Bien, para evitar que otra advenediza se ligue al elfo tendría que actuar prontamente, ser parte de la comunidad como la integrante número 42,895,243 no parecía augurar mucho éxito porque habría demasiada competencia. Además el príncipe parecía prestarle más atención al enano Gimli, ya sea para mirarle con desdén o para luego hablar amenamente con el nogoth luego de su paso por Lothlorien.

Teniendo el giratiempos a disposición se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería acosar, digo, conquistar a Legolas en su propio hogar, en el Bosque Negro. El problema era que para seguir el plan Mary Sue necesitaría de un rival para darle celos. Siendo una Mary Sue detrás de un príncipe, enredarse con alguien de menos alcurnia sería wacala, como solía decir ella, por lo que el resto de sencillos y alegres elfos silvanos estaban descartados. Estaban Elladan y Elrohir, buenos elfos de buena familia, pero el problema con ellos era que Mary Sue conocía muy poco de ellos y siendo montaraces era muy difícil capturarlos ya que solían meterse al Camino de los muertos para esconderse de cualquier Mary Sue, y andar entre zombies era algo que Mary Sue no quería hacer. Estaba Thranduil, pero el rey parecía más interesado en las joyas de su palacio que en cualquier otra cosa, bueno es lo que solía decir el elfo cuando de pronto un grupo de Mary Sue invadió su palacio buscándole. Tantos años había permanecido el rey del bosque oculto, pero de pronto esa inmunidad se desvaneció.

Bueno, algo aparecería en el camino para darle celos a Legolas y conquistarle. Llegó al bosque Negro y no tardó en convertirse en la capitana de los guardias del palacio, se inventó un pasado trágico y comenzó a ir de aquí para allá con Legolas, pero el elfo nada, no pareció darle mayor importancia, hasta que una mañana encontró a un grupo de enanos a punto de ser devorados por unas arañas. Uno de ellos, le pidió un cuchillo, era joven y no tenía esa cara alegórica que suelen tener los naugrim, por lo que vio su oportunidad.

Mandados los enanos a las celdas del rey Thranduil, fue corriendo hasta ellos y buscó al enano de cabello negro y comenzó a coquetearle viendo de reojo como Legolas le observaba desde arriba. Mi plan funciona, pensó ella con alborozo. Aunque si le hubiera visto más tiempo hubiera visto como Legolas sacudía la cabeza en desaprobación.

Luego el mismo rey la llamó para reprenderle por andar de coqueta con uno y otro, comportamiento poco apropiado para una elfa, pero asumió que ello era porque el rey pensaba que le reprendía porque no le hacía caso a su hijo y que nunca admitiría que una elfa vulgar y silvestre se casara con un príncipe. Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo ella, porque en realidad según se decía a sí misma, ella no era un simple elfa Silvana, era una afamada sanadora, hábil guerrera que podría asesinar a veinte orcos con un solo cuchillo y esas cosas que planeaba para su futuro.

Siguiendo las directrices de la historia los elfos hicieron una fiestecita y el mayordomo dejó escapar a los enanos con ayuda de Bilbo, todo iba con la normalidad de siempre, pero no contaban con que Mary Sue tenía otros planes. Para alardear sus habilidades de ninja, llamó a un grupo de orcos que atacaron a los pobres enanos mientras flotaban en los barriles. Legolas sintiendo pena por ellos se metió en la reyerta y salvó a unos cuantos de morir envenenados por las flechas, mientras Mary Sue daba patadas y giros y hacía gala de sus destrezas de guerrera para que Legolas se fijara en ella.

Volviendo al palacio el rey interrogó al orco y cuando éste se puso majadero le cortó la cabeza, no sin antes despedir a Mary Sue porque no paraba de hacerle guiños a Legolas. Como a Mary Sue no le gusta que le regañen a cada rato se fue del palacio y para su suerte Legolas la siguió, pero lo que en realidad pasó fue el elfo había visto como uno de los enanos fue herido por una flecha y pensaba que si no le prestaban ayuda de moriría, lo que podría significar un escollo para su futura amistad con Gimli, pues sabía que Mary Sue era responsable de que fuera lastimado.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad los enanos se habían marchado excepto el que estaba herido y otros enanos de los que Mary Sueni se acordaba sus nombres. Era su oportunidad para mostrarle a Legolas que era una mejor sanadora que el mismo Elrond y con su magia curó al enano herido, pero para su mala suerte el príncipe decidió irse de juerga con unos orcos que estaban por la ciudad.

-Otra vez me ignora –bufó ella –tendré que hacer algo más grandioso como matar al dragón.

Para su mala suerte se le adelantaron y fue un humano el que mató a Smaug. Otra oportunidad perdida. Sin otra cosa que hacer tomó al enano y se fue a la montaña solitaria donde el rey ya había llegado. Los enanos clamaban porque les dejen ir con Thorin, su jefe, pero ella abrazaba y retenía al enano de cabellos negros para que Legolas la viera coqueteando con otros. Bueno comenzó la batalla campal pocos salieron ilesos, hasta el vejete de Gandalf apareció todo mugroso como solía andar. Por mala suerte el enano instrumento de su plan murió, no a lado de su tío y de manera honorable, sino a lado de Mary Sue. Ahora ya no le servía para nada, debió escoger a uno más resistente se decía, y viendo que no conseguiría nada con Legolas le pidió a Thranduil que le deje marcharse a Tol Eressea para curar su alma herida porque amaba al pequeño enano. En realidad cuando este fallido plan no resultó, decidió ir detrás de la elfa que Legolas conocería en el futuro y deshacerse de ella.

Thranduil le lanzó una mirada a Legolas que le devolvió la expresión.

-Si, puedes irte, no te preocupes, nosotros arreglaremos todo para tu partida, hablaremos con Cirdan para que te dé su mejor bote y puedas irte.

Y así fue como Mary Sue se fue a tierras bendecidas, mientras en la tierra media Legolas y thranduil chocaban palmas festejando.

Cuando llegó a los puertos grises Cirdan con la carta que Thranduil le mandara para el constructor de barcos el viejo elfo se alegró, leyó la misiva y le dijo.

-Me prestas esa bonita cosa que llevas al cuello –señalando el giratiempos, tomó el objeto mágico y luego de hacerle algunos ajustes le dio instrucciones claras y precisas –Irás en este barco hasta que encuentres una isla de humanos, ahí tomarás otro bote, te dejarán subir y te llevarán directo a Valinor.

Mary Sue estaba feliz, se fue en el bote, la niebla cubrió todo hasta que llegó a la isla de humanos y allí subió al bote más lujoso y grande todos. El capitán la saludó y se presento ante ella como Ar-Phazaron.

FIN


End file.
